neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 13
This is the 8th chapter of Battle of Bracelets: Melia West CHAPTER 13: The City behind the Falls. Magic of Mountains and Water Story In the last chapter of Battle of Bracelets, Aingeru and Elena, after getting the second icon decides to advance with Rachel to Waterness City. They took a train from Basic City that stopped in an abandoned station that Rachel wants to see the station and Aingeru accompanies her. But Drake decides to take a revenge against Aingeru, but his fury makes him to lose the battle. Now, Aingeru, Elena and Rachel are in the train arriving to Waterness City. It's half past five and the train will arrive to the Waterness Station and Aingeru is thinking again about the Battle. Now Elena is sleeping and Rachel is watching the photos that she took. Rachel starts to find some match with the sign that she found in the floor of the station. It was like a laser attack or fire. Meanwhile, Inferna and Drake are in other car. She is reading a book while he's crestfallen but she are angry. Inferna: Again, you failed again. I should kill you right now... Drake: And you? You haven't defeated him either. I'd want to see you beating him... Inferna: I just need a hand to defeat any of them. Drake: Let me laugh, ha!!! Inferna: At least I don't lose against Aingeru... Drake: Shut up Inferna!!! I'd love to see what can you do alone. The train is arriving to Waterness city. The place has lots of waterfalls and rocks, it's like a beautiful paradise for anyone. The city has a lot of weird buildings with more waterfalls. In the center of the city, there was a giant palace. The train is arriving to the train station and Aingeru wakes up Elena. She feels better and her bad intuition has disappeared. They take their suitcase and they leave the train. After that, Rachel decides to get a coffee in the cafeteria of the train station because she needs to get some hot drink and talk with Elena and Aingeru before they try to get the third icon. Meanwhile, Aingeru and Elena decides the turn: Elena will be first. The three golden bracelets go to the palace to get their third palace. The train station isn't far of the Quest Palace. So they were there ten minutes after leaving the station. This palace was at the centre of the lake, full of fountains and some falls. A man was waiting in the entrance of the Quest Palace. Aingeru and Elena introduce themselves, he is Watios, the waterness quest bracelet. He invites them to a battle, Elena will fight him, first. The battle will start... Elena (Lv. 9) VS: Watios (Lv.12). The fight starts when Elena uses Electric Flame ''(450/650) and attacks again with ''Cold World ''(300/650). Watios can't leave the battle and uses ''Pearl Medicine (400/650). And he attacks with Shadow Wave (300/500), but Elena decides to get back the damage with Diamond Wave ''(250/650). Watios attacks with ''Water Friction (200/500). Watios is going to use Mega-tsunami ''but Elena can use a ''Devolution Wall ''(50/650). Elena will finish the battle using ''Pearl Flight ''but ''Waterfall Wall ''stops her attack. Watios decides to attack with ''Boiled Water ''(50/500) but some water splashs over him and... KO!!! Watios is out, Elena is the winner. After that, Aingeru wins his battle too, with a tighter result (25/600). Finally they win their third icon and Aingeru rises a level, while Elena rises two. Rachel congratulates them and she tells them to go to Aurora City, where the next Quest Palace is. It's time to begin a new adventure. Characters *Aingeru *Elena *Rachel *Inferna *Drake *Alange (only commented) *'Watios '''Waterness Quest Bracelet User Attacks *Electric Flame (Elena) *Cold World (Elena) *Shadow Wave (Watios) *Diamond Wave (Elena) *Water Friction (Watios) *Mega-tsunami (Watios) *Pearl Flight (Elena) *Boiled Water (Watios) User Abilities *Pearl Medicine (Watios) *Devolution Wall (Elena) *Waterfall Wall (Watios) The treasure of the Gorge. 4th Icon in progress!> Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Alange's Things Category:Alange's Series Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Battle of Bracelets: Melia West Category:Chapters Category:Fan-Fic Chapters Category:Written by Alange